Run on Love
by The illusion of darkness
Summary: As Caroline and Enzo grow closer will Stefan realise his mistake. How will Enzo win the girl and will Stefan be able to beat him to it or will he just beg for her forgiveness instead. Jealous, passion and of course humour


**Authors's note:** okay if any of you have read my other two fanfics I apologise for not continuing them but I lost all inspiration and I have no idea how to carry on so after a year of a break filled with more tv shows and even more books, life seems awesome so I'm giving writing another try and if this one turns out okayish then I may continue it and please don't hate me for shipping caroline with yet another person it's not my fault she has chemistry with everyone, she would probably have chemistry with a tree. Oh and I do not own anything except the idea

**Chapter 1**

Caroline's p.o.v

After Enzo was free thanks to help of a few individual not including Stefan as it is his own fault that everyone was captured in the first place and granted I may be over exaggerating but he has been behaving like a complete utter jackass and yes I might still be upset with him but did he really have to send my new breakfast buddy to the chop shop, like ohh he wants a new start but after I make a new friend ohh let's get him killed by a hunter, so for all I care he can continue living his new life away from me or at least at a distance.

I was broken out of my obsessive ramblings by a knock on my dorm door considering I still have no home I've decided to go back to school and it's not because of a certain someone's advice. Opening the door knowing exactly who is there; the only person who ever comes over anymore, Enzo, we have sort of developed a daily routine where he shows up and we go for breakfast, then lunch and dinner so basically every waking moment is spent together because Elena is busy with the hospital and Damon is busy stalking Elena so we both got no on to hang out and I'm still avoiding a certain someone so our breakfast meetings have turned into 24hr meetings. Not that I mind he is very good company and keeps my mind from wandering back to Bonnie or even he who shall not be named( and no I do not mean voldemort).

"Well Hello gorgeous, don't you look breath taking" I glanced at the mirror to see that I'm wearing a old baggy t-shirt where the logo has faded off from being worn too often and pj shorts, and don't get me started on my hair. After getting fully dressed and applying a touch of make up we headed out to our usual diner for a bite to eat and to see if I could persuade him to keep me company during the hours I was stuck in lectures, which he happily agreed to, which caused me to smile as I now have a study buddy as well as a breakfast one. We continued sitting there just talking unaware of a pair of eyes trained on us from across the diner.

Stefan's p.o.v

I understand Caroline is upset with me but she is still my best friend and I miss our conversations so that's why I'm currently sitting in her new favourite diner waiting for her arrival to see if I could at least get her to talk to me which would be a vast improvement in the development of my apology but sitting here like a stalker I couldn't help but feel anger towards the pair who walked in, Caroline and Enzo. I didn't realise they had now become friends or whatever they were but as I ears dropped into their conversation I couldn't help but want to bash Enzo head in for a reason, finally hearing something that could come in handy and could maybe save our friendship and get her away from Enzo I decided to sneak out the back but as I turned back once more I saw that Enzo had seen my retreat and his usual arrogant smirk graced his features as he turned back to Caroline.

Finally reaching my new temporary home I decided to put my pathetic plan into action and yes it may seem desperate but it's the only plan I got so keep your judgement to yourself. I went online to register myself into all of Caroline's classes and even if she won't talk to me I could still block Enzo from making his move on her not that I'm jealous or worried just cause she previously had a weak spot for the same British accent but I don't like the two of them hanging out she could do way better, at least that's what I continued to tell myself as the first day of classes loomed closer.

Caroline's p.o.v

Today was the day that my life would become normal well as normal as it could get being a vampire and all, I had already packed my bag and checked my outfit over at least four times I don't know why I was nervous but I didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Enzo waltzed into the room, he had made himself a key over the summer to save himself from knocking;at first I protested but now I see the logic of it considering he has basically moved into the door room now that Bonnie isn't coming back and Elena is hardly here anymore to wrapped up in trying to recreate all her memories of Damon she had lost, serves her right for getting Alaric to compel away the good memories they had together, I may not like Damon all of the time but even for me that's a little extreme,humans suffer through loss everyday and you don't see them compelling away their feelings or their memories. Enzo bearing coffee in hand gives me a glance over before handing over the cup, its hard to describe our relationship as I classify us as friends but there is a bit of tension there but I won't let myself focus on it after already losing one friend, At least I try not to as I glance at the outfit he is wearing, a t-shirt which relives his toned body as well as making his biceps bulge, making all girls take notice as we walk through the door to take our seats and it doesn't help with that accent of his and that grin, I would suggest buying a paper bag to place over his head but would that make me appear jealous? well maybe that is a bit extreme considering his attention was still drawn on me and none of the others could attract his attention at least not yet anyway but as the class began to fill that one person entered the room.


End file.
